“Hoteling” and “hot desking” refer to techniques for supporting unassigned seating in an office environment. Both techniques are commonly used in business environments in which an office worker spends a limited amount of time at a desk. For example, knowledge workers, salespeople, customer representatives, and consultants may tend to spend a limited portion of their time at the office. The increasing popularity of teleworking may also contribute to a reduced presence in the office. Additionally, some workers may benefit from using different types of workspaces when performing different tasks. In recognition of this, companies may use hoteling and hot desking arrangements to more efficiently use office space and equipment. Instead of assigning a worker to a permanent workspace, workers may switch between available workspaces.
Hoteling may refer to unassigned seating of workspaces in which a worker may first reserve a particular workspace. Hot desking may refer to reservationless assignment of workspaces. With either technique, a worker that wishes to use a particular workspace may, after arriving at the workspace, spend time configuring the workspace. Configuring a workspace may include entering worker credentials (e.g., user name and passwords) to log in to office devices (e.g., telephones, computing devices, etc.) at the workspace and/or to otherwise cause the office devices to be provisioned for the worker.